theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ivan the Brony Kaiju
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheoryReaderFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SF12 (talk) 00:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Notice Hi. I actually noticed that one of the male characters (not the fat one) was actually Paul Wood, not Paul Woods. :Okay then --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 06:06, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi. I just noticed that James Cleanair hasn't got an Information sheet. See if you can provide one. Thanks! --Brition28 (talk) 11:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Done! By the way, if you signing off, you need to type --~~~~ --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 04:48, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I also noticed that Manny Flywell hasn't got a Cars Information sheet. I'll go and provide hi with one, as well as Ralph Carlow. Brition28 (talk) 11:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) --[[User:Brition28|'Brition28]] :::::Of course --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 11:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You're not going to believe this, but someone put very bad things about Catherine Williamson and Amy, stating that they are cholerics, when really they are not. Someone so evil must've done this! And also, he thinks that Amy is a selfish, spoiled, dim-witted, boasty, grumpy and hot-tempered choleric, when really, she is not. She's serious, strict and somewhat punishing, it used to be caring, but that no longer seems to be the case. That same user thinks that Catherine Williamson is a horrible choleric, when really, she is not. She is a responsible, generous, talented, caring, motherly, loving, brave, wise, strict, kind, loyal, trusting, aspiring and protective person. I have to fix this chaotic mess up afterwards because they are not cholerics, they are characters with reason. (Brition28 (talk) 20:00, November 19, 2015 (UTC)) :::::::I already block someone who inserting false information --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 09:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! I obviously knew the information someone inputted was false. Brition28 (talk) 09:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You're welcome! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 09:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Hi. Just to let you know that the following characters have a brand new set of clothes: Mizuki Fukumura, Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi, Kanon Suzuki, Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato, Haruka Kudo and Sakura Oda. Thank you Brition28 (talk) 10:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::You're welcome! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 10:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) For you Can you add an info box to Homer makes a grounded video out of Lumpkin? --Firemandave69 (talk) 07:18, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I already add it! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 07:23, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok! Can you also add an info box to Wubbzy watches the ESC? --Firemandave69 (talk) 07:27, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I already added it! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 09:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) DJ! Can you add the plot for Caillou grounds Firey and gets grounded now?--Firemandave69 (talk) 08:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I can't! Ask Brition28 now! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 09:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi. I received 2 copyright strikes, so I had to delete my YouTube account. I'm sorry to hear this. Brition28 (talk) 16:29, February 12, 2016 (UTC)Brition28Brition28 (talk) 16:29, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh! I guess i'll have to inactive right now! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 06:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hey! I have a new channel, called AngermeFTW CottonBeltFTL! This now means I can upload Colour Bandits and several other videos. And also, Cujo was not in my videos at all. Why did someone make 4 Wiki pages about Cujo and his grounded series? Brition28 (talk) 19:37, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::If you want to know why i'm making Cujo Grounded its Because he kills more people in a horror movie. :::::Well, you shouldn't put the grounded series on my Wikia, you should save that grounded series for your own. No offence, but I feel that only grounded videos that appear on TheTheoryReader Est. 1993 get to appear on this wikia. Brition28 (talk) 19:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::If you hate Cujo come join me and together we can make Cujo Gets Grounded What do you Say? :::::I don't feel up to that. I think you should delete the pages, and you can only put them up when I '''HAVE' made them. Sorry. Brition28 (talk) 19:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright Next Time if you make Cujo Gets Grounded i will put them up when you Have made them. TheTheoryReader has a new channel. Darkangel0410 (talk) 12:51, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Listen, there is something I need you to know. Someone has been taking advantage and giving cars birthdays when cars DON'T have them! I can't say how much I hate it when someone does it! We need to do soemthing about this and make sure stuff like that won't happen again! (Brition28 (talk) 20:50, October 15, 2017 (UTC)) But cars have date of birth! if you see in the credits of Cars 2, appears the date of birth of Mater (12/01/1957), also, cars have parents, grandfathers and great-grandparents, revealed in the bio of Kevin Shiftright: "His great grandfather Kurt raced on the old dirt Tracks of the fifties, followed by his grandpa Kraig, who won 2 Piston Cups in the late seventies, and his dad Klint, who won 3 in the early nineties. on the track or at the dinner table. ", so it looks like the cars have date of birth! Sorry for bad english, im brazilian WorldofCarsfan887 (talk) 18:57, October 16, 2017 (UTC) : Look. I know what you're going on with here. But the dates of birth to vehicles is rather missed. While Kevin Shiftright's bio is readable, this sort of information is only relevant to the CARS franchise, not THIS WIKIA. (Brition28 (talk) 19:16, October 16, 2017 (UTC)) Unnecessary Characters Hey, I happen to have found 2 unnecessary characters on this Wikia. Timmy and Trixie never made a single appearance in my videos. If they had, they would be up there. Could you delete the two pages please? And confront the users who put these pages up while you're at it? Thanks! (Brition28 (talk) 03:07, November 16, 2017 (UTC))